


Выбор Стилински

by hisaribi



Series: fk-18 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Auror Noah Stilinski, Child Stiles Stilinski, Claudia Stilinski's Death, Gen, Mentioned Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Pre-Hogwarts, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Клаудия и Ноа, рожденные в чистокровных семьях, были уверены, что их ребёнок родится сквибом, поэтому они решили переехать в мир магглов и жить среди магглов. Ноа продолжал работать аврором и оказался занят, когда нужен был дома.





	Выбор Стилински

**Author's Note:**

> и снова дратути  
> писалось в команду не-частных детективов, они очень котики!  
> Бетила: [Oriella](http://oriella1.diary.ru/)  
> я люблю гп-аушки, но обычно без гп-персонажей, так что ыть

Переезд без магии оказался определённо интересным занятием, особенно с учётом беременности Клаудии и тем, что никто из их друзей эту задумку не поддержал. Ну, к последнему они были готовы, к непониманию и даже осуждению, но всё равно отступать не намеревались.

Если честно, Ноа иногда задумывался, а стоила ли игра свеч. Отказаться от привычного, даже если речь шла об обычной перемене места жительства, всегда сложно, а здесь это можно было сравнить с переездом на другой континент в страну с совершенно другой культурой. Но улыбка на лице Клаудии, когда пара крепких ребят заносила на второй этаж кровать, – самостоятельно, без магии – стоила того.

Они купили недавно построенный дом, потому что Клаудии было интересно самой сделать ремонт, но от этой идеи пришлось быстро отказаться, потому что врач предупредил, что вдыхать краску и клей для Клаудии и ребёнка вредно. Он в целом был удивлён их поведением и тем, что они этого не знали. К счастью, им подсказали, что можно назваться амишами, это вызовет меньше вопросов.

Точнее, это выглядело как вопрос одного из продавцов в магазине стройматериалов, потому что, видимо, они вели себя слишком странно. Так что на какое-то время они были амишами, которые решили, что их ребёнку стоит знать о всех прелестях обычного мира. Это было недалеко от истины.

Ноа слабо улыбнулся, слушая, как Клаудия рассказывала, куда они могут повесить картины, куда им что ещё нужно купить: украшения, книги, игрушки, детали оформления детской, технику (Клаудия хотела всё, хотя бы чтобы попробовать, что это такое). Они решили, что пока что обойдутся только телевизором, духовкой с плитой (не на газу и не на огне), микроволновкой и холодильником. Им нужен был аналог того, для чего обычно использовалась магия.

Это было весело в какой-то степени: узнавать новый мир. Если бы только причины, по которым они это делали, не были столь мрачными.

Клаудия быстро и легко подружилась с соседями. Они подсказали, к какому врачу стоит сходить, что им может пригодиться в хозяйстве, где купить вещи со скидкой, хоть деньги и не представляли для них особых проблем. Но, скорее всего, им стоило научиться соотносить магические деньги на маггловские, чтобы не выглядеть слишком уж богатеями.

Они с Клаудией лежали на кровати, на фоне бормотал телевизор. Она рассказывала о будущих статьях, которые будет основывать на их новом опыте.

– Знаешь, как бы моему брату несколько лет назад помогла бы эта колонка? – она мягко улыбнулась и погладила свой живот.

– Представляю. Моей тёте тоже, – Ноа положил руку на её живот. – И нашему малышу тем более.

Клаудия кивнула. Вероятность того, что их ребёнок оказался бы сквибом, была высока. И Ноа, и Клаудия видели, каково было сквибам в магическом мире. Если у ребёнка, родившегося в чистокровной или даже полукровной семье, не было магии, то он часто становился изгоем, отбросом, кем-то неполноценным. Их даже не пытались научить приспосабливаться к жизни в мире магглов, просто оставляли на волю судьбы.

И это пагубно сказывалось как на всём сообществе, так и на отдельных семьях. После второй магической войны положение сквибов стало даже хуже, чем у домовых эльфов, а раньше они были для чистокровных хотя бы на одном уровне с маглорождёнными.

Клаудия бежала из Польши после того, как её брат совершил самоубийство, отказалась от семьи и открыла свой журнал, в котором рассказывала о сквибах, их жизни и положении в магическом сообществе. Он обрёл своих читателей и писателей.

Ноа буквально выгнали из семьи, когда он высказался в защиту своей тётушки-сквиба. Он не жалел об этом, тем более что благодаря этому повстречал Клаудию. Каким-то образом он сохранил должность аврора, хотя о повышении можно было забыть.

Но он не жалел и никогда не пожалел бы, потому что блеск в глазах его жены был поистине магическим, когда она рассказывала о своих идеях.

* * *

У них родился мальчик. Они назвали его Мечиславом, в честь брата Клаудии. Соседям имя показалось сложным, но они списали это на общую странность Стилински. Кажется, в амишей они верить перестали где-то на второй неделе, потому что религия оказалась неожиданно сложным концептом.

Без магической няньки самим растить ребёнка тоже оказалось тяжело, но они приспособились. Научились, сделали все прививки, хотя одна из соседок громко пыталась доказать, что прививки ведут к аутизму, показывали ему мир магглов.

Мечислав также знал о существовании магического мира, бывал даже на чемпионатах по квиддичу вместе с ними и читал волшебные сказки по книгам с заколдованными картинками. Магии в нём самом не наблюдалось, но Стилински были к этому готовы. Они учили Мечислава жить в мире магглов и даже не думали, что его взаимодействие с миром магов когда-либо понадобится.

К сожалению, это была ошибка.

Ноа сидел в больнице Святого Мунго и прижимал к себе уставшего от слёз шестилетнего Мечислава.

Клаудии стало плохо, когда Ноа был на работе, без мобильного телефона и средств связи, доступных без магии. Мечислав, как умный шестилетний мальчик, когда мама упала и не просыпалась, позвонил в скорую. В маггловскую скорую. Это привело к потере драгоценных часов, которые были необходимы, чтобы можно было избежать смертельно опасных последствий.

Колдомаги бились за её жизнь, но на успех никто не рассчитывал. Максимум, что они могли теперь обещать, пара лет с медленно угасающим сознанием. Ноа подумал, что лучше сразу смерть, и не нашёл в себе сил ужаснуться этой мысли. Видел он тех, кто медленно угасал, и как страдали все вокруг них.

Ноа прижал Мечислава крепче и поцеловал его в висок. Его мальчик, видимо, услышав от кого-то из колдомедиков, решил, что это его вина, что мама сейчас в палате на реанимационном столе. Ну или потому что он единственный ребёнок, и ребёнок в целом, которому кажется, что всё вертится вокруг него.

Ему сложно оказалось объяснить, что у мамы была какая-то болезнь, и давно, а проявилась из-за того, что она долгое время не пользовалась магией в полном объёме. Для него магия это что-то сказочное и необъяснимое, даже телевизор – это магия, Клаудия всячески поддерживала эту веру в чудо, возможно, потому что считала, что для Мечислава магия так и не стала бы постоянной частью жизни.

И нельзя было ожидать от шестилетнего Мечислава, что он смог бы отличить магический приступ от обычного и как-то вызвать колдомедиков. Их вообще невозможно вызвать без волшебной палочки и магии, и то проще трансгрессировать сразу в Мунго, чем дождаться их прибытия. А Мечислав смог достать телефон и набрать правильный номер сразу.

Ноа хватило одного взгляда на вышедшего из операционной колдомедика, чтобы понять, что всё плохо. Он аврор, всё же умел такое распознавать.

* * *

Следующие два года стали настоящим испытанием для их маленькой семьи. За год Клаудия забыла всех, кого только знала, и если взрослых она воспринимала как просто незнакомых людей, в зависимости от состояния или агрессивно, или дружелюбно, то Мечислав вызывал у неё странную реакцию всегда.

Она кричала на него, боялась и говорила, что это он её убивает.

В какой-то момент на крыше Ноа пришлось уговаривать Клаудию не прыгать, она бормотала что-то неразумное, а потом попыталась расцарапать Мечиславу, который пошёл за ней, лицо. Это был настоящий кошмар, и Ноа разрывался между Клаудией, на которую не действовала магия вообще, и нужно было как-то заставить её выпить зелье сна, и Мечиславом, который пытался сдержать слёзы.

Ноа слушал тихую речь колдомедика, может, стоило бы ограничить визиты ребёнка, потому что его последние воспоминания о матери уже испорчены болезнью, не стоило усугублять. Ноа кивал и думал, как об этом сказать Мечиславу.

Возможно, стоило бы прибегнуть к помощи магии и избавить его от таких, воспоминаний, но затем он себя одёрнул. Все воспоминания нужны, важны, и вмешиваться в них стоит с огромной осторожностью, особенно когда дело касалось детей.

В это время Ноа как-то упустил, куда делся Мечислав. В один момент кто-то из колдомедиков обрабатывал царапины и синяки, а затем он куда-то убежал. Конечно, вряд ли он куда-то делся бы из больницы, но было неспокойно.

Когда Клаудия окончательно уснула, он пошёл искать Мечислава. Проще было бы найти его патронусом, но вряд ли тот был бы рад. В последнее время он стал называть магию читерством и злиться на неё.

Мечислав нашёлся на последнем этаже Мунго, он сидел между лавкой и стеной вместе ещё с одним мальчиком, загорелым, с немного раскосыми глазами и кривым подбородком. Тот был одет, как обычно одевают детей маги, и поэтому Мечислав в толстовке и джинсах с кедами выглядел странно рядом с ним, словно гость из будущего.

Ноа, наверное, смотрелся так же дико, особенно в последнее время. Он почти перестал носить форму аврората вне работы или важных событий. Они стали слишком чуждыми этому миру, и, наверное, это должно было его пугать сильнее. Но у него не было сил на столь сильные эмоции.

Мечислав попрощался с мальчиком, подбежал к Ноа и крепко его обнял. Ноа положил руку ему на спину и похлопал.

– Домой?

Мечислав кивнул, не отпуская.

– Трансгрессия или на машине?

– Как быстрее, – Мечислав пробормотал и отстранился, поднимая руки.

В первый раз они трансгрессировали вместе, когда Клаудии стало плохо. Тогда Ноа подхватил Мечислава на руки и переместился с ним сразу в больницу Святого Мунго, видимо, он тогда решил, что его нужно держать на руках, чтобы это сработало. Ноа не был против, на самом деле. Он поднял Мечислава, кивнул мальчику, и в следующую секунду они уже были в гостиной их дома..

* * *

Мечислава к Клаудии он больше действительно не брал, но заходил к ней каждый день до и после работы. Иногда она была без сознания, иногда слишком агрессивна, иногда всё же дружелюбна.

Он мог как получить только крики, так и обычный разговор, даже если она не всегда его узнавала.

Однажды утром она попросила привести Мечислава. Ноа переспросил, брата или сына. Клаудия ответила, что “конечно же сына, Ноа”, и мягко улыбнулась. Ноа не мог остаться в тот день из-за важного рейда, некому было подменить, и нужны были именно его способности.

У Мечислава также была школа, но когда он услышал, что мама хочет увидеть его, он побежал. Он был одним из лучших учеников, особенно когда мог сосредоточиться на уроках, а не отвлекался, если ему становилось слишком скучно, так что пропуск одного дня не сделал бы большой погоды.

Клаудия действительно его узнала, и это было чудом. Ноа попросил одну из колдомедиков, кажется, её звали Мелисса, присмотреть если что за Мечиславом, и ушёл на работу.

Когда они закончили с рейдом, было уже поздно, почти ночь. Одна из ведьм цеплялась за него, говорила, что ему стоило остаться с женой и сыном, и это вызвало тревогу. Он сказал, что вернётся сделать отчёт позже, и трансгрессировал в больницу.

Мечислав сидел на лавке возле палаты Клаудии, заплаканный. Ноа не успел к нему подойти, ему преградила дорогу та же колдомедик, положила руку на плечо. Она ничего не сказала, не успела.

– Нет, – тихо сказал Ноа. – Она ведь не умерла?

– Сожалею, аврор Стилински, – она сказала тихо.

Мечислав смотрел в его сторону поверх плеча того самого мальчика, с которым он встретился в крайний свой визит почти год назад. Он ничего не сказал и не сорвался к нему, просто снова расплакался и закрыл лицо руками.

Мелисса говорила что-то насчёт формальностей, тела, заключения и всего остального. Этот вечер закончился словно бы туманом. Всё размыто, и он не мог вспомнить, что и кому говорил.

* * *

В восемь лет Стайлз, именно так по какой-то причине стал звать себя сразу после смерти Клаудии, научился открывать двери без ключа. Сначала Ноа не обратил на это внимание, а когда заметил, то и другие проявления магии стали очевидны. Передвигающиеся сами по себе вещи, знание о событиях, которые ещё только должны были произойти, или того, чего он просто был не должен. Клаудия не дожила всего пару недель до того, как в Стайлзе пробудилась магия.

Ноа не был уверен, была магия Стайлза хорошей новостью или нет. Но, по крайней мере, впервые приехали родитель Ноа, отец. К сожалению, Стайлз видел весь разразившийся между ними скандал, с которым выставил отца уже сам Ноа, особенно после упоминания произошедшего с Клаудией и разговоров о том, что магу не стоило жить среди магглов.

Стайлз решил, что ему не нравятся их родственники и что ему не нравятся маги. Ноа попросил не быть таким критичным и дать магам и магии шанс, тем более что его ждало обучение в Хогвартсе.

Примерно в то же время пришло письмо от родителей Клаудии. Она была единственной наследницей семейства Гажос, и теперь таковым становился Стайлз. Чтобы вступить в права, ему нужно было приехать в Польшу. Ноа чуть не порвал это письмо, потому что родители Клаудии даже не удосужились приехать на её похороны. Но он только вздохнул, написал ответ, в котором оповестил их о получении данного письма, об обещании рассказать всё Стайлзу, только когда ему исполнится пятнадцать, и что раньше этого времени они не собирались никуда ехать. Гажос также оповестили о получении и сказали, что они готовы ждать.

То, как менялось отношение всех, стоило только имени Стайлза появиться в списке на поступление в Хогвартс, было интересно.

Найти психолога, который знал бы о магии, оказалось сложно, но, к счастью, коллеги по журналу Клаудии, который пришлось закрыть без главного редактора, посоветовали одного. Её племянница оказалась волшебницей, и она писала статьи, посвящённые изменению психологии детей, попадающих в магическую среду. Детям вкладывали в голову идею, что магический мир для них – единственный существующий, причём настолько незаметно, что они не сразу это понимали. А затем одна только мысль о том, чтобы возвращаться в мир магглов, даже казалась им несуразной.

К ней никогда ещё не приходили дети-волшебники, потому что маги не верили в психологию и другие маггловские науки. Она попросила у Ноа разрешение описать опыт Стайлза и в целом семьи Стилински. Ноа не знал, что на это сказать, поэтому ответил, что они подумают, и указал, что кроме Клаудии в магическом сообществе никто не возьмёт её статьи, а выпустить в мире магглов не позволит минестерство.

Мисс Моррелл, попросившая называть себя Марин, была своеобразной женщиной, но её помощь Стайлзу оказалась неоценима.

Она сумела убедить его принять смерть матери и хоть на словах признать, что он в ней не виноват. Как она объяснила Ноа, Стайлз вряд ли смог бы принять, что он не виноват и не мог ничего сделать в той ситуации по-другому, но, по крайней мере, у него были заготовленные ответы на любые нападки, если они последуют. Это уже прогресс, хотя и распутывать данную травму пришлось бы почти всю жизнь Стайлза.

Она подготовила Стайлза к Хогвартсу и переходу на то обучение. Ноа был крайне за это благодарен, потому что Стайлз всячески отказывался ехать в школу магии, мотивируя это тем, что он не хотел бы вообще иметь дела с магией и волшебством и предпочёл бы остаться частью только мира магглов. Его удалось убедить, что магии необходим контроль, иначе с ним случится то же, что с его мамой (Ноа пришлось объяснять это Марин, которая не знала в подробностях всего, что произошло с Клаудией). Ну и ещё, что он мог просто проучиться пять обязательных курсов, сдать экзамены и потом решить для себя, захочет ли он продолжать магическое или же маггловское обучение.

Как оказалось, то, что Стайлз уезжал из дома на девять месяцев, тоже представляло собой определённую травму как для самого Стайлза, так и для Ноа. Это было странно, потому что ему это казалось самой естественной вещью, но и маггловская школа оказалась неожиданным концептом. То, что его сын ездил в школу пять раз в неделю и находился там с утра до вечера, и потом мог спокойно быть с родителями – это и правда заставляло по-другому взглянуть на обучение в Хогвартсе.

Марин также очень не нравилось то, что их сессии со Стайлзом пришлось не просто сократить до раза в месяц, а вообще убрать, когда ему пришло время ехать в Хогвартс. Они договорились, что если ему придется сложно, то он ей напишет. Возможно, они договорились о чём-то ещё, о чём не рассказали Ноа.

Ноа же договорился со Стайлзом, что они будут переписываться. Стайлз, дитя смартфонов и интернета, ужасно возмущался, что им приходилось использовать <i>сов</i> вместо обычной переписки мгновенными сообщениями. Вообще, казалось, что он больше возмущался отсутствию в Хогвартсе связи и интернета, чем самому отъезду, но Ноа знал, что это напускное.

Потому что в крайнее лето перед его первым годом обучения в Хогвартсе Стайлз иногда всё чаще прижимался к Ноа и тихо бухтел на счёт отсутствия электроники. Иногда он просто молча сидел рядом и смотрел на него, словно бы пытаясь запомнить. Иногда он вообще отказывался что-то делать и спрашивал, нельзя ли ему нанять репетитора по магии, чтобы он остался. Иногда перечислял все минусы жизни в магическом сообществе и часто оперировал теми же вещами, которые вычитал в журнале Клаудии.

А иногда они просто сидели перед телевизором и комментировали очередной сериал на экране. В такие тихие моменты Ноа определённо понимал, что он всё сделал правильно, что он не зря последовал за Клаудией в это безумное путешествие, даже если её не было с ними, чтобы увидеть, как оно закончится. Ноа крепко прижимал к себе Стайлза и целовал его в макушку, а тот притворно возмущался и говорил, что уже взрослый для этих телячьих нежностей, и затем сам же обнимал его.

Они с Клаудией всё сделали правильно, и никто его в этом не переубедит.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
